Fairy Tail: Civil War
by DaRealSoru
Summary: After a new law states that all guilds must officially merge with the Fiore Imperial Army, the Fairy Tail guild is split in two. On one side is Gray and his team, who agree to obey the new law. And on the other side is Natsu and his team, who refuse to obey. And in the midst of it all, a new evil is lurking behind the scenes. Rated T for violence, language, and character death.
1. Prologue

_**Fairy Tail: Civil War**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! In celebration of the new Captain America movie, I decided to create a fan-fiction of what I think would've happened if Fairy Tail ever went to war (no, duh lol). I actually got this idea when I saw the magazine cover that Hiro Mashima did of Fairy Tail, so I decided "why not make a fan-fiction about it?" ...I realize I just repeated myself, lol. Derp...**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this! If you do, please remember to comment with your opinions/suggestions.**

 **Also, before anyone asks, "World of Remnant Online" is temperarolly on hiatus due to the fact that I just have SEVERE writers block.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Smoke, fire, and destruction in every direction as far as the human eye could see. Welcome to the once-peaceful city of Magnolia. This city, which used to be a popular tourist attraction in the kingdom of Fiore, was now reduced to nothing but ashes and dust. The thousands of people who used to live in this once-thriving city had all vanished. The large building that used to house the guild that had won the last Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail, had been utterly destroyed; bits and pieces of the stone bricks and glass that made up the once-marvelous guild hall now laid broken and crumbled on the ground. Near where the entrance of the guild hall used to be laid the flag of the Fairy Tail guild, ripped and torn into pieces. What had caused all of this widespread destruction? The answer is quite simple:

Civil war.

Outside of the gates of where the once-proud guild hall stood, two individuals stood facing each other amidst the smoke and flames. In the sky, lightning cracked and thunder roared as the thick, black smoke blocked out the little light that the moon was giving; giving the city only one source of light: The multiple fires that lit the city up like a Roman Candle.

The two individuals stood glaring at each other in hatred as another bolt of lightning cracked in the sky.

"There's no where else for you to go, Natsu." The black-haired man said to his opponent. He was dressed...well...half-dressed would be more appropriate. He wore dark-green pants that went down and over part of his black boots. Over his bare chest he had a silver necklace which resembled a sword with a sword in it. Attached to the right side of his pants was a metal bracelet and chain. His hair was a jet-black color, and was quite spiky. He had dark-dark blues, and his body was quite toned and muscular. Below his collarbone was a dark-blue stamp which showed off the proud guild in which he was a member of. He spoke sternly to his opponent. "You might as well just give up."

His opponent grinned as the black-haired mage spoke to him. He was a lean, muscular young man who was average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold trimmed black cloth hung around his waist and reached down to his knees, held by a leather-brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. He wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf that was flung around his neck. Just below his right shoulder was a red stamp that showed the same symbol as the black-haired man's.

"Heh," Natsu grinned as his opponent finished talking. "I never thought that we'd end up fightin' like this, Gray." Natsu narrowed his black eyes as he glared at his opponent, who nodded slightly.

"Same." Gray agreed. "However," he said as he began to raise his hand to his side. "If it wasn't for your stubbornness, we would have never needed to fight."

"My stubbornness!?" Natsu retorted. "You guys are the ones who started this mess!"

"I've tried talking with you, Natsu." Gray shook his head. "But it seems like your mind is set." A light-gray-blueish mist began to form and circle Gray's raised hand; and seeing it, Natsu clenched his fist as flames began to envelop around it. "Let's finish this!"

"Got it!" Natsu shouted as the two fighters threw themselves at the other.

Now, you may be wondering, why are these two, who are not only members of the same Fairy Tail guild which we saw earlier, but are also close friends, fighting against each other? The answer lies several weeks in the past, and there we shall go, so that the events that are taking place now may make sense.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! Not really much to say yet (except you gotta love the descriptions taken from Wikipedia LOL!), but I hope that you guys will enjoyed this series! :D**


	2. The Summons

_**Chapter 1: The Summons**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, guys! I did not expect people to read and comment on the last chapter so quickly! Reading your comments literally made my day so much better, and I just really want to thank you all for the kind words!**

 **GummiBears824: I hope that "Fairy Tail: Civil War" lives up to your expectations! And I totally agree, this should become an official thing! (Quick! Somebody make a Fairy Tail fan-anime! xDD).**

 **the Composcreator: I agree. I was quite surprised when I found out that nobody had gotten around to writing something like this, especially ever since the magazine art that Hiro Mashima did for it.**

 **Black Falcoln: Bwahahaha! Gotta love the cliffhangers! :P. Also, I'm excited to see what side the Fairy Tail members take. ^^**

 **Nate Texans: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope that the story lives up to your expectations! :D**

 **Anyway, due to the fact that quite a few people have been reading this, I will try my absolute best to update this as often as I can. However, some updates may take up to a week at times (due to the fact that I'm preparing to graduate high school later this year, creating AMV's on YouTube, playing Minecraft, working with a bunch of people on a Xenoblade Chronicles fanime (fan-made anime), trying (and failing) to learn how to draw Manga, and life in general), I apologize if there are any delays in advance. I will try my best to minimize the delays, but I cannot promise anything (well, I can. But if anything happens than I would've broken my word, and I prefer not to do that).**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc, but before the Tartaros Arc.**

 **Anyhoo, without any further ado (hey! That rhymed!), here is Chapter 1 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! I hope you enjoy! If you do, please be sure to leave a comment with your opinions and suggestions! You have no idea how much your insight and opinions mean to me! Also, quick heads-up: I am changing my profile name to SoruAMV's. Just thought I'd let you all know. ^_^**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

Several weeks earlier, the city of Magnolia was in a much more peaceful state. The city was bustling with hundreds of busy people doing their own business: Some of them going into shops, some of them leaving shops, some of them rushing to wherever they needed to be, and then there were some who were just enjoying the day; as the day was quite beautiful. The sun was shining brightly behind the few clouds that dared to try to block its radiant glow. The birds chirped and sang merrily as a cool breeze blew ever so slightly over the city, making the temperature heavenly.

In the middle of the city, there stood a tall, grand building that sported an orange flag with an emblem on it. That building was the guild hall of the Fairy Tail guild, the guild that was known throughout all of the kingdom of Fiore for being extremely rowdy, but also for being one of the most accomplished guilds in the land. The past couple weeks, the guild's light of fame had shone even brighter; winning the Grand Magic Games in the most spectacular way.

Today, the guild was bustling with activity. Ever since the guild's victory in the Grand Magic Games, they had been receiving even more job requests than before. Guild members were rushing out of the hall, spend some time completing their job, and then rushing back to the guild hall to accept another job. It had been this way ever since they had returned. Inside the guild hall itself, the guild members who weren't currently accepting jobs were relaxing in the main room; many of them eating and drinking the refreshments that Mirajane was passing out. As the white-haired girl got back to the counter after serving everyone, the peaceful atmosphere of the guild vanished as the front door slammed open, and three people and a flying blue cat walked in.

As they walked in, a blonde girl walked up to them with a smile. "Hey guys! Welcome back..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed that the two boys who had walked in were covered from head to toe with bandages. They looked almost like mummies, except that the black-haired one had a large bruise on his left cheek, and the pink-haired one had two black eyes, making him resemble a racoon. "What happened to you guys?" She wondered.

Neither of the two boys answered, chiefly because they were both frightened of the red-head towering over them from behind. After a second of awkward silence, it was the blue cat that answered the question.

"Natsu and Gray got in a fight while on the job." He told her. "Erza tried to make them stop, but they ended up punching her." The blonde looked at the two boys, who said nothing with their mouths, but their eyes showed the the flying cat was correct. "You should've been there, Lucy!" The blue cat continued. "Erza was chasing Natsu and Gray around for ten minutes straight! I don't think I've ever seen them scream like that!" It was quite obvious that the cat found the boy's misadventure humorous, and Lucy could see him trying to hold in his laughter.

"They slapped my cheesecake out of my hand." Erza said quietly. Lucy immediately understood. Despite being one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet had this fascinating obsession with cake...or with anything sweet, for that matter. Lucy had learned not to mess with Erza when she was enjoying a sweet snack, as she had seen Natsu and Gray get pummeled multiple times for it, and she had almost make that mistake once. She shook her head as she remembered the many times that Natsu had "accidentally" knocked Erza's cake onto the floor, which always resulted in him getting the tar beaten out of him. Her line of thought was interrupted by the sound of Gray's voice.

"We wouldn't have hit her if you hadn't been goofing off!" He snarled angrily at Natsu, who immediately snapped back.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! If you hadn't been so busy making fun of Happy, you wouldn't have gotten smacked!"

"He started it, Fire Cracker!"

"Say that to my face, Ice Fingers!"

"SHUT UP!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. Lucy jumped at the sound of it, and Natsu and Gray immediately grew silent. As Lucy turned around, she saw a short, elderly man walking toward the two boys, a look of disapproval written clearly on his face. "You two rascals should know better than arguing with each other like that." He scolded. "Fairy Tail is meant to be a family. You can't be a family if you are always screaming and shouting at each other."

..."Yes, Gramps." Natsu made a visible attempt to calm down, while Gray simply turned his head. After looking at the two boys for a minute longer, Gramps walked back to the counter, muttering under his breath. Erza went over to the counter with him, while Gray was getting "nursed" by a blue-haired girl who, after seeing Gray walk in all covered in bandages, had come running to him, and was now fervently kissing his bandaged arm...despite Gray's awkward attempts to reassure her that there was no need. Happy had gone off to talk with Carla and Pantherlily, the other two Exceeds in the guild. That left Lucy alone with Natsu, who simply sat down on a chair and sulked.

"You know, Natsu," a tall, muscular man leaned back in his chair to look at the pouting pink-head. "It takes a real Man to try to knock a cake out of Erza's hand."

"A really dumb one..." A black haired man growled as he bit into a piece of metal, finishing it off in a matter of seconds. Just then, the front door of the guild hall opened up again, and a slim, tall man walked in.

The man was average height with long, tied up black hair; with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead. He had lavender-colored eyes, which were behind circular-lensed glasses. His clothing consisted of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt that had an ankh-like symbol on it. He also wwore white pants that were held up by a simple belt, white cloves, a white cape held close by a gem-decorated buckle, and shoes that bore a serpentine-like pattern.

As he walked into the guild hall, the noisy clamor quickly quieted down, and even Natsu, who had been complaining out loud about the beating he had just received, stopped talking as the man walked up to the elderly man sitting at the counter.

"Master Makarov?" He said, prompting the elderly man to turn around on his stool.

"Ah! Captain Lahar!" He greeted. "What brings you to Fairy Tail? Would you like some refreshments? Crocus is quite a ways away from Magnolia."

Crocus was the capital city of the kingdom of Fiore. It was there where Fairy Tail won its impressive victory over Sabertooth in the last Grand Magic Games. It is also where the royal family lives. However, at Makarov's offer, the officer shook his head.

"No, thank you." He said. "I'm actually here on business from the royal family."

"Oh?" Makarov questioned. "What is it?" Not wanting to miss any of what Lahar had to say, Makarov put down his mug of beer and gave his whole attention to the officer.

"You have been summoned by his Royal Highness to the palace." Lahar explained. "Apparently, all of the Guild Masters are being summoned for some sort of meeting. I am to escort you to the palace."

"All right." Makarov quickly downed the rest of his beer, and then stood up. Seeing him standing next to Lahar was quite humorous. It looked like a modern David and Goliath, with Lahar's slim figure towering over Makarov. Makarov turned back to Mirajane, who had just finished cleaning up the barrel of beer that Cana had been drinking, before she discovered that there was a hole in it. "Mira," Makarov said. "You're in charge. I'll see you all when I get back."

"Have fun, Master!" Mira smiled as she waved at the two departing men. Makarov didn't respond, but instead he nodded to Lahar, and the two men walked out of the guild hall, the door closing behind them.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it guys! The first actual chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! I was originally going to release it tomorrow, since that's when "Captain America 3: Civil War" releases in theaters...but I decided not too, lol. So look at that: You guys get the chapter a day early! :D**

 **Anyway, this chapter was a ton of fun to write (especially Happy making fun of Natsu and Gray!), and I hope you had as much enjoyment out of it as I did!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! And if you enjoyed, please be sure to comment with your opinions and suggestions. It really means a lot! Until the next chapter!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Quick Update

_**UPDATE:**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Soru here, and I just want to quickly update you all on what's going on.**

 **First off, holy black-on-a-Popo! Thank you all** _ **SO**_ **much for all of your support in the past two chapters! Reading your positive feedback everyday literally makes my day so much better! Thank you! 3**

 **Anyway, on to the actual update: Due to a couple of things happening in life, I will be postponing the update of Chapter 2 until next week. The reasons being #1: I am preparing to graduate high school later this year, and I really need to crack down on my studies. #2: I have been working on a bunch of projects with friends of mine, and I need to finish my part (that's how I am, lol. I try to get things I comment myself to done). #3: I have severe writers block (lol!). I know what I want to do for the next two or three chapters, but I don't know** _ **how**_ **I want to do it. So yeah... :/**

 **Also, slightly unrelated topic, but the chapter afterwards might be delayed as well, but for a happier reason: Next week, and the week after that, I will be going to two different conventions near where I live (next week is a comicon, and the week after is an anime convention). So I'll be with friends and family during that, but I will still try to update this as often as I can. (Also, I will be cosplaying as one of my favorite Fairy Tail characters: Jellal! :D :D :D).**

 **I hope you all understand, and I will try my best to update this as soon as I can. Thanks once again for all of your kind words! :D**


	4. A New Job

_**Chapter 2: A New Job**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: First off, I am SO sorry for the delay! I have been extremely busy the past two weeks, so I was unable to update; but I have finally returned! I'm finally releasing Chapter 2 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War". Once again, thank you all SO much for all of the positive feedback! It really means a lot that you all would take your time to read this! :D**

 **Tractu Temporis: Thanks! Yes, I am (hopefully) going to see the movie soon with a few friends of mine. Also, how dare you watch it before me! xDD (Just kidding!)**

 **WolfDragon: Well, we shall see... ;)**

 **Aya Rose: Thank YOU for reading! I'm hoping that it will be an awesome story. xDD**

 **FalynELF: Haha, you're welcome! I'm glad that you are enjoying it! :D**

 **Jalis: Well, we shall see who is on who's side.**

 **Drakedragon297: There is quite a few details that haven't been revealed yet (this is only Chapter 2!), so we shall see.**

 **Anyway, I do apologize that it took a bit for this chapter. Like I said before, I've been busy the past two weeks (with school, hanging out with friends and family, going to two conventions, and setting records in New Super Mario Bros Wii), but I'm finally back in action! Soooooo...yeah.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do, please be sure to leave your opinions and suggestions in the comments! It really means a lot! Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

Natsu watched as Gramps walked out with Lahar, and a couple of minutes after the door closed he stood up and stretched loudly. "Hey Luce," he said as he finished. "Happy and I are gonna head out on a job. You wanna join?"

Lucy, who had been staring at the front door, looked at her pink-haired friend and nodded. "Sure!" She said with an energetic tone.

Natsu's resulting grin stretched clear across his face, and within a second he had grabbed a piece of paper from a billboard hanging from the wall, grabbed both Lucy and Happy by the hand, and had rushed out the door; Happy squealing unhappily as he was torn from Carla, and Lucy trying to hold in her laughter at how excited Natsu was. Mirajane watched as the three of them rushed out the door and laughed to herself. _Oh dear._ She thought to herself with a smile. _There he goes again._ She shook her head as she focused back to what she was doing.

Natsu's excitement lasted for about half an hour...until he found himself on a train speeding toward Port Hargeon. "Why..." he groaned miserably as the train curved sharply, throwing the already-sick Dragonslayer roughly against the window (which surprisingly didn't break). "Why trains...?"

"It's your own fault, Natsu." Happy shrugged as he scarfed down the fish that he was going to share with Carla...before Natsu rudely pulled him away from her. "You were so excited about this job that you forgot that the only way to get there is by train."

"You could've offered to fly him there, Happy." Lucy pointed out.

"Are you kidding?" Happy chuckled. "He was so pumped about this job, I wanted him to have the experience of getting there the way that most people get there...by train."

"...Screw you...Happy." Natsu groaned as his face turned into a shade of blue that resembled a blueberry.

Lucy sighed to herself as Happy stuck his tongue out at their suffering friend, and she decided to change the topic. "So, what exactly is this job?" She asked.

"Natsu?" Happy turned to the Dragonslayer. "Do you want to tell her?" Although he tried to hide it, Lucy could sense that Happy was enjoying every moment of Natsu's suffering.

"Can you do it?" Natsu pleaded as the train jerked to the side.

"Nope. You were too busy saying that this is going to be a great job that you neglected to tell us what it was."

Natsu groaned again, and Lucy shook her head. The rest of the trip mostly consisted of Happy making sarcastic remarks to Natsu, who was too weak to respond. After a couple of hours, the train finally pulled into Port Hargeon, and as soon as the door opened Natsu jumped out...well...fell out in his excitement to be more precise. He fell flat on his face, which resulted in a gasp from Lucy, a questioning look from the doorman, and a snicker from Happy. Natsu very quickly stood up and shouted in a gleeful tone: "We're here!" He smiled and beamed as he energetically stomped the ground multiple times with his feet. "No more trains! Solid ground at last!"

"Oh, Natsu..." Happy facepalmed as he watched his friend.

A few minutes later, Lucy found herself walking with Natsu and Happy down one of the busy streets of Port Hargeon. "So, what is this job?" She asked.

Natsu grinned. "A bunch of guys have been going around stealing random crap from people's homes." He said as he aimlessly walked down the street. "So we're gonna take 'em out." He grinned energetically as he clenched his fist.

"Maybe those guys saw something?" Lucy suggested, pointing towards a group of six men standing next to the outside of one of the buildings.

"Oi! You guys!" Natsu called out to them. The men all wore identical brown robes that covered most of their faces, and as they turned towards them, Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. "Have you seen any thieves around here?" Natsu asked casually as he walked up to them.

The men said nothing, but as an old man once said: "Actions speak louder than words". One of the men swiftly threw a punch at the pink-haired fire mage, while the other five pulled ugly-looking knives out of their robes.

"Well, guess we found them." Happy chirped as Lucy backed up.

The man who struck at Natsu expected the young man to either retreat in fear, or to fall to the ground as his fist slammed into his face with a large "SMACK!" sound. To the robed man's shock, Natsu grinned as he grabbed his attacker's hand. With a swift motion he shoved his knee into the robed man's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. By then, the other five men had all gathered around Natsu and were trying to stab him with their knives. Natsu moved back and forth with complete ease, dodging all of their attacks, striking every couple seconds: hitting one man in the stomach, another in the kneecap, and a third smack-dab in the face.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Natsu!" Happy cheered from the side.

"Aren't you going to go help him?" Lucy turned to him.

The blue Exceed shook his head. "Nope. Natsu's got this."

A large explosion caused Lucy to turn her attention back to the fight, and what she saw surprised her...even though she partially expected it: A huge crater in the middle of the street, with a couple of buildings now in shambles. Natsu was grinning as crimson flames licked and roared around him, and at the sight of it, the robed men all backed up in fear.

"What the...what the hell are you!?" One of them asked.

"He's a wizard!" Another shouted in fear as he started backing up. However, before he could get away, Natsu had sped at him and dealt him such a blow that the resulting explosion surprised even Lucy. The unfortunate man was flung through a nearby building, which collapsed on top of him. As Natsu turned around, Lucy saw that part of his shirt had been ripped off, and that his shoulder was exposed.

The robed men stared at the Dragonslayer with terror as he turned towards him, and froze when they saw the mark on his shoulder.

"No...is he-?"

"He's one of _those_ guys!"

"It's a Fairy Tail wizard!"

One of the robed men, who was apparently the leader, pulled a long sword out of his robe and pointed it towards Natsu. "Don't just stand there, men!" He shouted. "Whoever kills that mage gets all of the loot from the last job!"

Encouraged at that thought, the men all rushed at Natsu together. The pink-haired mage grinned as he cupped both of his hands toward his mouth. "Fire Dragon...ROAR!" He shouted as a stream of scarlet flames burst from his mouth. Five seconds later, a huge explosion that rocked the entire city was heard, and in the midst of it was Natsu, grinning as he looked around. In front of him was a huge path of destruction that stretched for miles: buildings demolished, fires cracking on the ground...and at the end of the path were the five robed men, who had just received the beating of their lives.

"Typical Natsu." Happy shrugged as the strawberry-haired mage pumped his fist into the air in glee.

"Look at this!" Lucy exclaimed at the damage. "Even for Natsu, that was overboard. He didn't need to cause _that_ much damage."

Happy simply shrugged, and Lucy turned towards Natsu, who was dancing around like a kid who just got his first bike. Even though she was surprised at the amount of damage that he had just caused, she couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

Several hours later, in the capital city of Crocus, it was much more peaceful than Port Hargeon. Despite the hour being late, the city was filled with activity. The city lights shone brightly on the many people walking, and the full moon was hanging out with the stars in the sky, having a conversation that none of the humans down below could hear. And even if they could hear, they would be unable to understand what was being said.

In palace of the royal family was quite grand, and it was in this building that we find the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, who was at this moment kneeling before the princess of Fiore.

"Your Highness." Makarov said in respect as he bowed.

The princess was a beautiful young woman with long, green hair. Her skin was fair, and her eyes shone with kindness; but Makarov could see that she was exhausted.

"It's good to see you again." The princess said as she motioned to Makarov to stop bowing. "We still haven't forgotten the service that you and your guild did during the Grand Magic Games."

On the last day of the Grand Magic Games, a mysterious man from the future had arrived back in Fiore, warning that dragons would appear in the very near future. As it turned out, that man, who was Rogue Chetney from the future, wanted to use the Eclipse Gate to become the king of the dragons, so he could defeat Acnologia. Thanks to Fairy Tail and the other guilds, Future Rogue was defeated, and the kingdom was saved.

"I understand that you have summoned the guild masters for a meeting." Makarov said.

"Ahh, so Captain Lahar has already told you." Princess Hisui nodded. "Good. Yes, tomorrow morning there will be an important meeting with all of the guild masters, and as the current guild master of Fairy Tail, we needed you to be there."

"I will be glad to attend." Makarov bowed slightly. "May I ask what the meeting is about?"

"It is about an important decision that Her Majesty has made concerning the guilds of Fiore." A voice said from behind Makarov, who turned around at the sound of it.

"Ahh, Sir Rickter." Hisui stood up as she saw him. "I'm glad that you were able to come."

The man was quite tall, roughly 6'1". He had long, straight brick-red hair that reached down over his shoulders, hazel-colored eyes that were slightly slanted, and his skin was fine. He clothing consisted of a long navy-blue robe with dark-red sleeves that reached down to his feet, under his robe was a high-collared white shirt that had the official insignia of Fiore on it. He also wore white pants that was held up by a simple brown belt, a brick-red cape that matched the color of his hair (which made many people think that his hair was longer than what it actually was), and brown shoes. His voice was calm and soothing, yet it held a sense of authority in it.

"I apologize that I am late." He said. "I had a pressing matter to attend too."

"That is quite alright." Hisui assured him with a smile. She then turned to the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Sir Rickter, this is Makarov Dreyer, the master of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov, this is Sir Rickter Treyal; my personal advisor."

Makarov nodded to Rickter, who bowed in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Makarov." He smiled.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! Chapter 2 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! So, once again, I do apologize for the delay. I will do my best to avoid having any more long delays between chapters, but with me focusing on school a lot more so I could graduate by the end of the year, I can't promise anything.**

 **Anyway, two things to say about this chapter:**

 **#1: I will admit, the little battle between Natsu and the gang of thieves could have been done a little better, but I honestly ran out of ideas, and that was the part that I had been stuck on for the past two weeks...so I got a little lazy in describing it. But basically, Natsu creamed them very quickly, and, as always, destroyed a lot of stuff in the process. xDD**

 **#2: Before anybody goes yelling and shouting at me because "Oh my god! Why is there an original character in this!?" and "blah blah blah", let me explain. There are going to be very few original characters in this story, but they all have a vital role on how things will play out. So if you don't like OC's...sorry. But don't worry, they will in no way overshadow any of the main characters!**

 **Also, fun fact: Rickter Treyal's name was based off of two people. Rickter's first name is from the video game "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World", and his last name is actually part of the username for one of my favorite YouTuber's (and a friend of mine): owTreyalP.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And if you did enjoy it, please be sure to comment with your opinions and suggestions. It really means a lot! Well, I'm gonna get ready for my NSMBW speedrun race with my friend Donut.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Update

**Update:**

Hey guys! It's Soru, and I apologize for the huge lack of updates on "Fairy Tail: Civil War". I really have no excuse for this, except that I have had no inspiration to continue writing it.

However, after being gone for...OVER THREE MONTHS!? Wow...okay then...anyway, I had finally fully caught up with the manga, and I have some good news: My inspiration has returned! However, instead of continuing the story the way it was going (I had literally forgotten half of what I had planned), I will be re-writing this story, making it bigger and better than it was before!

The first chapter will be coming up soon, so stay tuned! :D


	6. Quick Reminder

**Quick reminder:  
**

Heyo! It's Soru! Since I forgot to officially say it here (see how professional I am? LOL), I've been working on the revised version of "Fairy Tail: Civil War", (this is for those of you who haven't seen it yet). We are currently on the fifth chapter, with the sixth chapter well underway. I hope that those of you who enjoyed this will check out the revised version, since it has gotten further than this one did, and I will see you all in Chapter 6 of the revised version! Peace out!


End file.
